Flat Zone +
|caption = Flat Zone + in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = * Flat Zone 2K19 *''Funky Zone'' |game = SSF2 |series = Game & Watch |legality = Banned }} Flat Zone + is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 that takes place inside a giant Game & Watch unit and it comprises elements from several different games. It serves as the home stage for . Layout Unlike the stages that have carried the name of Flat Zone, Flat Zone + is not devotedly based on one Game & Watch game as its main form, like how Flat Zone from Super Smash Bros. Melee was based on Helmet while Flat Zone 2 from Super Smash Bros. Brawl was based on multiple Game & Watch games like Fire and Chef. Instead, Flat Zone + is very reminiscent to the Ω form of Flat Zone 2 and Flat Zone X from , respectively, that connects to the border of the stage. Music *The main music track is Flat Zone 2K19, an electronic remix of the Flat Zone 2 theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl that includes various sound effects a Game & Watch system would typically make. *The alternate music track is Funky Zone, an original funky composition that includes various sound effects a Game & Watch system would typically make. Tournament Legality This stage is banned in competitive play. It features walkoffs and pits that make recovery difficult for characters such as . Origin The left side of the stage is based on Manhole. In the original game, a man has to navigate a pair of sewer lines, each with two gaps, holding a single manhole cover above himself, to prevent a line of pedestrians from stepping into the gaps and falling down into the sewer below. The right side of the stage is based on Turtle Bridge. In the original game, a tourist had to deliver their baggage across a river, using turtles as stepping stones. The turtles would occasionally dive for fish, putting the tourist in danger of being dunked into the river if he is standing on it at the time. The lower half of the stage is based on the original Game & Watch units, while the upper half of the stage is based on the previous Flat Zone stages in the series. In the Manhole section, in place of the upper bridge is a series of LCD platforms, as they appeared in both Flat Zone in Melee and Flat Zone 2 in Brawl. To the right of those is an LCD brick structure taken from the Ω forms of Flat Zone 2 and Flat Zone X in 3DS and Wii U. Gallery Screenshots FZ MKGW.png| and taunting. Turtle Bridge x G&WG3.png| and idling while Mr. Game & Watch taunts on the swimming turtle. Mario and the Bombs Away.png|Mario about to throw a Bob-omb upwards between and . Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series